As the computer technology develops, more and more electronic devices, such as, tablet computers, smart mobile phones, electronic readers, smart TVs, and the like, come into our daily life and cause us great conveniences.
Most of the electronic devices have displays. The color temperature of the displays impacts perceiving of light emitting bodies or white reflective bodies by human eyes. Generally, the color temperature of the displayer is set to be, for example, 5000K, 6500K, or 9300K, where K indicates a Kelvin temperature unit. Users can adjust the color temperature of the displays manually by screen menus on the displays to, for example, 9000K, 8000K, or the like.